guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shiro's Return
In-book images I extracted the images from gw.dat, so while I'm not 100% sure which image is for which mission, I am reasonably certain. I couldn't find the image for Vizunah Square in the same place as all the other book images, so it may take a while for me to dig through the rest of gw.dat to find it. I'm not sure about the ordering for Eternal Grove and Gyala Hatchery, so I listed them alphabetically. —Dr Ishmael 05:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :: Just did Eternal Grove and it's listed as 7. Swapped the numbers around on the page. ;P Xxteacakez 02:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::I had a 50/50 chance, and I phailed. Oh well. Thanks for fixing it! :D —Dr Ishmael 03:05, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Added Rewards Section I added the rewards section, even though I'm unsure what the NM yields. Just trying to be helpful, I know i wanted to know. I'm sure a lot of other people did as well. ~User:Final Fallen :Nice one, you know it is 120k Kurz/Lux faction yeah, how does that work out? Does it go directly to your title? :I'm running through NM right now. The normal rewards are specified as Friend of the Kurzicks/Luxons POINTS, not faction. In other words, you can't double it if given to a guild of the appropriate type. Can someone confirm that it's faction for HM, not "points"?Newms34 18:30, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::That's right goes straight to the title, so you cant double it by donating toward the alliance. As soon as the book is turned in the points hit the title. ~User:Final Fallen :::Which makes sense anyway, as you would have been limited by the faction cap, even if it's increased.PatRedway 10:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) NM Cutoff? At what rank in the appropriate Allegiance rank do the NPCs no longer accept NM version of these books? --02:39, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :The answer is on the talk page about Books. Apparently the only limitations are for EOTN and NF books (if you have over rank 8 LB and SS points you can't get a NM book in NF, and the same goes for EOTN with Norn, Asura, etc...)PatRedway 10:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Masters? Just to clarify, to fill out the story book, we do not HAVE to earn the Maters reward, right? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.100.249.38 ( ) . :Correct, just have to complete the mission. —Dr Ishmael 18:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Add Done Missions? I have done all the mission but do i need to do EVERYTHING over again? To get it filled out :o? 10:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes. --Alf's Hitman 10:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) No Faction? So hold on- just turning this book in will not give you any actual faction, but will instead go towards the title track? --Kajex Firedrake 22:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Mission not Saving into book Just did re-did first 2 Faction missions & they did not save. Any reason why? GW-Saikano :Because the first two mission go into the Young Heroes of Tyria book, instead of this one.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC)